Raven Crim
Name: Raven Crim Age: 17 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 5' 7" Weight: 153 lbs Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Red Team: RAVN Team Color: (Crimson) Red Apearance Raven has very messy Red hair and he claims it came from the blood of his victims. He wears a black coat and black pants with an accent of red on certain parts. He has a scar on his right eye from a demonstration of "who's the boss" in team RAVN between him and Altross Royale. Underneath the top portion of his clothing, Raven has a lot more cuts and scars from previous battles and he can remember every one of them. Personality To put it all in one word, Raven is insane. He just has a bloodlust that's hard to quench when he gets into a battle, and likes the thrill of danger. He likes opponents who are really confident in their abilities and is willing to take on more than one opponent. The sight of blood gets him motivated to see more of it. Besides all of that, he can be quite idiotic and anger prone. His other teammates Verona Lyr and Noire Lansroh constantly yell at him because he doesn't think before he acts. Usually his nature is taken into consideration when it comes to forming a strategy among the team, but sometimes these plans get ruined. When not in a fight, Raven's lust is calm and concealed within his mind. He still get's pretty angry though at the slightest incidents, like when Rina bumped in to him at dinner. Weapons and Abilities Raven uses black gloves with razor sharp ends on the tips of his fingers. His battle style is completely wild and beast-like, so his attacks can be unpredicable, possibily fatal. Abilities: Raven has unique speed and stamina which he utilizes in battle for quick slashes. He gets more persistent as his bloodlust grows making him quite the opponent. This bloodlust only gives him a temporary boost of adrenaline that'll last him about an extra five minutes in battle until he passes out. The downside of this "ability" of his is that he gets so caught up on his opponent, that all of his surroundings become non-existent to him. So he wouldn't really notice a sneak attack from behind or notice one of his targets getting away. Backstory Raven was a troubled child in his younger days. Surrounded by death and despair just caused him to snap, especially after he saw his mother die right in front of him. It was a case of an all out slaughter caused by a band of thieves that came across his hometown. The sight of the town after they left was quite gruesome in detail, and it caused some deep mental strain on Raven's mind. He was the only person to survive the onslaught because he hid among the dead bodies; one of them being his mother. He's truly the most messed up member on team RAVN; probably in the whole school at Beacon. The only thing he looks forward to are fighting and more fighting, but luckily his teammates can contain his fury. Raven's Themes Extra Tidbits *When I thought of Raven, The only person I thought of was Zagi from Tales of Vesperia. They could be brothers or something... *In regards to Tales of Vesperia, Raven's name did not come from the playable archer character in the game Raven. **He's the leader of the team, but actually Raven takes orders from the scariest member of the team, Altross . **Since Raven pretty much is Zagi, might as well let him fight like him as well. With a mix of the fighting style of Tison (also from Tales of Vesperia). A second, solo-ish example . Category:Fan Made Character